Memories
by MonkeyD.f
Summary: Azusa suspiraba y lloraba ocasionalmente porque ellas se habían ido. Suspiraba y lloraba porque lo único que le quedaba ahora, eran sus preciados recuerdos. Los recuerdos que la habían marcado y la habían cambiado para siempre.


**D.** Los personajes no me pertenecen :)

* * *

Azusa no solía sonreír muy a menudo. Al menos no desde la ceremonia de graduación y desde que sus Sempais le cantaron aquella canción tan increíblemente conmovedora. Desde ese día y casi todo el tiempo miraba la fotografía que descansaba en su mesa de noche y suspiraba con melancolía.

Yui sonreía con energía pero eso no era de extrañarse, aquella chica de cabellos marrones y mirada picara siempre estaba llena de energía. Siempre lucia despreocupada y distraída, pero Azusa sabía que nadie se preocupaba más por sus amigas como ella.

Ritsu también sonreía con aquel aire de superioridad y cierta rudeza que siempre la había caracterizado y a pesar de que para ella era muy difícil demostrar alguna emoción de cariño, en aquella fotografía lo había hecho.

Mugi, tan tranquila como siempre descansaba sus manos sobre su regazo y cerraba los ojos al sonreír. Siempre tan dulce, como los postres que les llevaba cada día, tan tierna como las cosas que decía y tan inocente como parecía.

Mio miraba al suelo un poco avergonzada e intentaba sonreír a pesar de la incomodidad que los brazos de sus amigas sobre su cuello le ocasionaban. Mio era la más seria del grupo pero eso no impedía que, en ocasiones muy especiales, soltara alguna que otra broma, la mayoría de ellas sin gracia.

Y por último la más joven y madura de las cinco. Azusa las miraba a todas riendo sin poder evitarlo, quizá de algún chiste que Ritsu había soltado o de alguna tontería que Yui había hecho. Cuando vio por primera vez esa fotografía se pregunto si en alguna otra había sonreído como en aquella, pero sabía la respuesta. Por supuesto que no.

Lo sabía porque en ese momento, aquella tarde y en aquella banca de aquel parque había estado con ellas. Con sus amigas, sus ángeles, sus Sempais. Lo sabía porque muy pocas veces se había sentido tan feliz, tan llena de vida y tan increíblemente cómoda consigo misma como en aquella tarde y eso, para alguien como ella era increíble.

No pudo evitar que otra lágrima resbalara por su nariz como tantas veces antes en aquella semana. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con Azusa? No es como si se fuera a quedar sola, claro que no, sus amigas estarían con ella pero… nada sería igual que antes. No estarían las chicas para hacerla feliz, no estarían ellas para descontrolar sus planes ni para poner de cabeza su tarde.

Las bromas, los buenos momentos, las ocurrencias, las incoherencias… todo eso se había ido junto con Yui, Ritsu, Mio y Mugi. Se habían ido y nunca más iban a volver. A pesar de lo que ellas pudieran decir, algo muy en el fondo le decía que nada sería como antes. Ellas conocerían gente nueva, se crearían metas, expectativas, planes y sueños, y Azusa sabia de ante mano que no estaría incluida en ellos.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer una chica pequeña e insignificante como ella? ¿Acaso tenía la suficiente voz como para cambiar algo? por supuesto que no. Y en realidad… si la tuviera, tampoco cambiaria nada.

No cambiaria el pasado ni su presente porque eso alteraría también sus recuerdos y sus recuerdos eran lo más preciado que Azusa poseía. Los recuerdos de sus amigas y de sus días juntas. Tan solo recordarlo hacia que viviera el momento una vez más.

No… ella no cambiaría nada.

Aquella tarde ligeramente soleada Azusa se juro que nunca, jamás, pasara lo que pasara iba a olvidar todo lo que había vivido con aquellas cuatro chicas. Juró que sin importar las nuevas experiencias que le aguardasen ni las nuevas personas que conocería las olvidaría. Porque aunque no fuera capaz de decirlo las amaba. E iba a amarlas siempre, sin importar lo que pasara en el futuro. Y los recuerdos… todos ellos se quedarían en su corazón para siempre.

* * *

Sé que es malo pero igual quería subirlo :3 Acabo de terminar de ver la película y los recuerdos del final de la segunda temporada me asaltaron TT-TT fue tan triste! Siempre creí que la que mas sufría de las cinco al saber que la ceremonia de graduación se acercaba era Azusa porque a pesar de que Ui y las demás estarían ahí, se quedaría sola. D:

Anyway, espero que no hayan vomitado demasiado XD hahaha  
Gracias por pucharle a mi pequeño OS y por haber llego hasta aqui!

Hontony Arigatou!

-f,

* * *

_Por favor, siéntanse libres de expresar su opinión :D_


End file.
